Lillie (anime)
Lillie is a character appearing in Sun & Moon. Appearance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes. Personality Lillie is a girl that loves Pokémon, but is unable to touch them for some reason. Some feel that she is terrified of them, however other theories circulate that she may have an embarrassing allergy to Pokémon that becomes apparent when she comes in physical contact with one for too long. Her knowledge of Pokémon is top notch. Despite her fears, Lillie loves to leave food out for various Pokemon to eat. Biography Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie was watching over the group's Pokémon (Togedemaru, Popplio and Bounsweet), as Mallow, Sophocles and Lana were riding Tauros. Ash went over the fence, so Lillie tried to warn him about to Tauros, but was too late. Ash was trampled over the Tauros, but stated he was fine, since he had Tauros back home. Sophocles was interested how Lillie couldn't touch Pokémon; Lillie denied that, claiming she only touched Pokémon once she knew it was safe to do so. Later, Lillie watched as Ash and Kiawe dealt with Team Skull grunts.SM001 The next day, Lillie gave a recipe to Mallow for some Pokémon food. Mallow accepted the recipe, causing her Bounsweet to jump in happiness. Lillie was terrified by Bounsweet, even if she did claim she loved Pokémon if she liked touching them. Ash arrived and showed the Z-Ring, given to him by Tapu Koko. Lillie recalled that Tapu Koko was known to give certain gifts to others if it liked them, but it could also punish others. During Samson Oak's class, Lillie noticed the Alolan Exeggutor was much taller than one found in other regions. Ash went to check Alolan Exeguttor, though Lillie tried to warn him that Exeggutor's tail could hit him. Ash was knocked away and Lillie told him this, which made Ash question why didn't she say anything earlier. The next day, Lillie watched as Ash competed in the challenges her friends made for him. Just as Ash was to face Professor Kukui in the final challenge, the group had a meal from the recipe Lillie gave to Mallow. During the meal, Tapu Koko arrived and snatched Ash's hat. Ash went into the forest, so Lillie and others went after him. In the forest, they watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Tapu Koko, as well as Ash using the Z-Ring to activate Gigavolt Havoc. In the end, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision Lillie supported.SM002 Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Lillie was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Lillie went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Lillie watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged away by a Bewear.SM003 Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. During the battle, Grubbin emerged near Lillie, who was terrified by it and hid behind Mallow, claiming she only loved Pokémon as a topic to study. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004 Since the group was going to fishing, Lillie planned on how to touch Pokémon during fishing. Popplio went into her lap, which made Lillie terrified. Lana quickly took Popplio back and apologized. The next day, before started fishing, Lillie put on a protective suit, allowing her to sit on a Lapras. Lillie fished out a Milotic, but was too terrified to catch it. Ash sent to help her, but was tackled by Milotic, while Lillie's rod's thread was cut off. Lillie also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer. She also agreed that Popplio was "the MVP" of the day.SM005 Lillie was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Lillie asked him how he would get his revenge on it and was surprised that he would catch it.SM007 Pokémon On hand References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists